For Sirius
by Theoriginalflame
Summary: *OoTP spoilers* ***** is dead, It broke Harry’s heart, but now, he’s been given the chance to bring him back, there’s only one problem, how much is Harry wiling to give up to get his lover-to-be back… His life?
1. Hollow

**Title:  _For Sirius_**

**Spoilers: **_All books, yep, including book 5.  This will tell you who dies!****_

**Pairings: **_Harry/Sirius (If slash squicks you, don't read!)_

**Rating: **_PG-13 for language?  There will be nothing to graphic, except maybe some gore!_

**Disclaimer: **_I am not J.K.R.  As testified to by the fact that I howled like mad when she killed him off!  So Harry Potter and any associated stuff are not mine.****_

**Feedback: **_Oh yesssss!  Lots of lovely feedback Please!  Flames will be used to toast marshmallows!_

**Summary: **_Sirius is dead, It broke Harry's heart, but now, he's been given the chance to bring him back, there's only one problem, how much is Harry wiling to give up to get his lover-to-be back…  His life?****_

**_Chapter one:  Hollow _**

    Harry sat alone in his bed.  True the Durslys had been nicer to him this year, and he had been in constant contact with people the whole holiday, he still felt hollow though.  

    Never more so than the previous day when he had become of age.  He was now officially allowed to magic out side of school.  The thought should have overjoyed him.  Instead he had cried for most of the day.  He had been woken up by owls at his window, from Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Lupin, many of the DA group and from a couple of Order members even, probably the biggest birthday he had ever had.  All any of it did was serve to remind him of how absent Siri's gift was.  The familiar scrawl of his Padfoot was not amongst the happy birthday wishes and congratulations.  

    He missed his godfather like someone would miss sunshine, or water.  He had loved Siri, with all his heart.  When that….that bitch had asked him if he had loved Sirius, it had broken him in two.  Yes he had loved Sirius, but what hurt him, was that he had never told his godfather so.  Well he couldn't have could he?  What would the world have thought, even in the wizarding community incest was not well loved.  More importantly perhaps, what would Sirius himself have said?  Harry had no guarantee his affections would be returned, no guarantee that the moment the Marauder heard what Harry had to say that he wouldn't just be disgusted and leave him forever.  So Harry had kept his silence.  Not told a soul, and now Sirius was dead, and he would never know. 

    Hollow.  That was all he could describe himself as; he could not hurt, he could cry no more, because there was nothing left to hurt, nothing inside him left to cry with.  His true love had died, and he had never even got to know what feelings were returned.  

    "Harry."  His aunts strained would-be-nice voice called from downstairs, pulling Harry back to reality, "There's, an, um, owl for you."  Harry sighed and hauled himself off the bed.  He had four more weeks of this false kindness, and in all honesty, he would rather stay here than have to go back to Hogwarts, they may not like him, and there niceness was false, but when he wanted time to himself he was granted it with genuine pleasure, because then the Dursleys didn't have to face him.

    Trailing down the stairs Harry took the bird with the letter and then went straight back to his room, not bothering to say anything to his 'family'.  

    He didn't recognise the bird.  It had something distinctly odd about it, almost human in the way its eyes darted round the surroundings, taking every thing in before resting on Harry's face once again.  

    The scroll attached to it looked to be made on a rich creamy parchment, heavier than most with a dark blood read wax seal on it.  At first Harry was reluctant to take the letter, wondering if it might be from Lord Voldemort.  However after inspecting it thoroughly he detected no dark magic around it, yet he still had an uneasy feeling as he broke the seal and un-rolled the parchment.  

    The letter inside was written in the same dark red as the seal, with elegant handwriting came a short and sweet note.

    Harry James Potter is here by requested to join his brethren now he has come of age.  

    Harry let out a humourless, mockery of laughter.  It was some sort of screwed up joke, another of those demented fan letters from infuriating fucked up morons who could not see past there own noses.  Harry was seriously starting to hate people; in fact, he had been hating them for a while.  Why did they all have to live when Sirius was dead?  How could they all continue with there lives and not stop to notice that he was gone?

    He put it on the pile of steadily growing letters all neatly stacked in his bin, ready to be thrown out with Thursday's trash.  

    The owl however screeched and pulled it out again.  Forcefully,_ glaring at him?  That wasn't right Harry thought as the bird fixed him with as piercing glare.  No that was just wired, birds did not glare.  There was something altogether too humanlike about that bird.  Harry sighed, extracted a quill and ink from his Hogwarts trunk and wrote at the bottom of the parchment in Slytherin green._

    Get Lost.

       ~Harry Potter

~*~*~Tbc~*~*~

Words:  757


	2. The sweetest dream will never do

**A/N:**  'ello!  Oh wow, I can't believe it, I got 12 reviews for the first chappy alone!  Wow, thanks guys!  

Right, well disclaimers and such are in the first chapter if they are something you live for, I suggest you try there; I'm to much of a lazy bugger to do one for every chapter!

Oh no wait, there is a disclaimer for this chapter, I don't own Aerosmith or the lyrics or anything associated with I Don't want To Miss a Thing.  It's a good song though so I borrowed it for a while. 

Big thanks to:  **Corgi ~**** Starchild ~ ****Kid Majere ~ ****Lina**** Inverse the Dramata ~ **Tak** ~ ****Moon Fairy ~ ****Destiny's Light ~ ****Satori** Opague** ~ **_FOD!! (hiya)_** ~ **Flanna** ~ **Wesley** annnnd **Bandit-Gurl42****

**_Chapter two:  The sweetest dream will never do_**

    As the bird flew off through the window Harry lay back on his bed, craving sleep that just would not come.  The stifling heat of the summer made the small room even smaller and the air heavier.  

    Eventually the dark descended upon him, soothing him in a world where his black haired godfather was still alive, where they played Quidditch together, where they sat for hours just talking.  In his sleep Harry was home, only in his dreams was he happy.  

    The first time he had woken up from one such dream he had howled and cursed and raged, as if the universe was teasing him, showing him something he could never have, sadistically fulfilling his every wish only to rip it painfully away by the hash light of day.  Yet as the nights had worn on and the dreams continued Harry sought them out like his salvation.  Each night he could drift into the older mans arms and tell him anything and everything, to be held close and promised safety and love.  Harry wanted to fall asleep forever.  Some times he could remember the dreams as clear as day, and sometimes they would be nothing but a hazy warm feeling as he lingered between consciousnesses, one thing stood out in his mind about every midnight fantasy though.  The haunted look on his godfather's face, the painful almost agonised look the Marauder had in his eyes every time his gaze set on Harry, with his perpetually ruffled black hair and vivid green eyes.

    When Harry opened his eyes again he registered the dream happily, and made himself comfortable in the familiar surroundings with the aforementioned godfather. 

  *~*~*

    Harry watched the adorable smile of his godfather as the fire in the centre of the room flickered, casting shadows dancing all around, across the two barely moving forms wrapped around each other on the sofa.

**_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping_**

    Harry reached out slowly, running the pads of his fingers along the outline of the older man face, who simply looked at him, with a humouring smile and the same haunted eyes.

  
**_While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_**

    A sob choked Harry's through.  This wasn't real, his godfather wasn't really here.  He wondered if where ever Sirius had ended up, did he think about Harry at all?  Did he know how much Harry wanted him back, how much he would give to stay like this forever?

  
**_I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_**

    The Gryffindor scolded himself.  Right now was perfect, there was no reason to ruin it by thinking such thoughts.  He sighed and melted back into the warm embrace of strong arms, suppressing a yawn.

  
**_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep_**

    The warmth enveloping him served to make him sleepier than he knew he could be.  He forced his eyes open though, sleeping meant he would have to leave his dream, return to an imperfect reality.

  
**_Cause_****_ I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_**

    He wanted to stay, he missed Sirius so much it was so painful.  He had told his Dream so once; Sirius had hugged him and whispered nonsense words to still the tears that had erupted with the confession, and then softly, almost ghostly so told Harry that he would have to let go, Harry would have to give up on him some day, but until he knew Harry was going to be ok, he would not leave. 

  
**_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do_**

    Harry, to some extent had understood. He could not live his whole life asleep, he could not stay in his head forever, but right now, he could not face the rest of the world, Sirius looked after him.  

  
**_I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_**

    ~Harry.~ Sirius whispered to him, running work worn hands through his wild black hair.  ~uhu? ~ Harry managed to mumble out leaning back into the light touch like a cat, purring almost.  ~You're tired, go to sleep love~ ~No, I'm awake, just a little dozy~  Harry insisted, even as his eyelids drooped closed, to heavy to stay open for a second longer. 

  
**_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_**

    Harry sighed again in defeat, he knew he would have to sleep soon, even he could not deny it, but he was so comfortable, Sirius holding him close telling him amazing tales of  the beautiful things he had seen, of how much he loved Harry, how peaceful it was where he ended up, how he would always be there to look after him no matter what.  

  
**_Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together_**

    Using what little strength he had left Harry turned round to face Sirius and buried his head in the crook of the Dead mans neck, feeling a pulse there, that wasn't real.  He laced his fingers with Sirius's and closed his eyes.

  
**_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
Don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_**

    Harry woke up in his own bed, cold and alone.  He let out the barest of sobs before reaching over to pick up a worn photograph from his bedside. 

  
**_Cause_****_ even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_**

    Sirius smiled at him.  His Sirius, alive and well grinned from the page up at him and winked before putting a frog down Peter's top.  The teenage version of his parents and godfathers betrayer squeaked indignantly before running around frantically trying to get it out.  Sirius, Remy and James all laughed hysterically.  Harry ran his fingers over the photograph indulgently as Sirius turned to him when ever one else was busy laughing at Peter sulking and blew him a kiss on the sly.  

  
**_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss_**

    Harry gave the photograph a teary smile at the antics of the Marauders and set about getting dressed.   

  
**_I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_**

    Harry picked up a book from his table and set about trying to do some homework.  He had become absorbed in books when ever possible, they helped keep his mind of the hole in is hart.  

  
**_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby_**

    Today his distractions weren't working though, even the letter from Ron waiting on the windowsill didn't bring him out of his daydreaming.  

  
**_And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby_**

    "Harry!"  Screeched his only living blood relative, "That owl's back!"  Harry almost smirked at the suppressed rage in his aunts' voice.

    Almost.

    "I'm coming."  Harry snagged a quick glance at the photograph on his desk and made his way down the stairs scowling at the thought at the thought of that freaky bird returning. 

    The photographic teen Sirius Black watched Harry leave, a satisfied smile rested on his deep ruby lips.  James just looked at is best friend strangely before dragging him back to join the fun.  

  
**_And I don't want to miss a thing  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing_****__**

~*~*~Tbc~*~*~

Words: 1,341


	3. Liar?

**A/N:**  I'm not very happy with this chapter, it kinda bites, but oh well But I hope you read it any way!  And plz review.  I'll give you a cookie!   (Its not bribery, honest!)  

Disclaimers and such are in the first chappy.  

Thank you all for your lovely praise =D It's really nice to get!

Big thanks to:  **Corgi ~ ****_OD Monkey (Hiya!)_ ~ **Bandit-Gurl42 **~ **Vanillusion** ~ **Julianna** annnnd ****Dadaiiro**

**_Chapter Three:  Liar? _**

    The bird looked about as pissed off as Harry did to be back at Privet Drive.  Harry unceremoniously grabbed at the letter and headed back to his room, sparing a nod to his Aunt.

    The bird screeched and followed doing a commendable impression of Snape's usual expression when ever Neville Logbottom walked into his classroom.  Harry just looked at it wholly un-impressed.  

    "How about some owl treats?"  He asked sceptically pulling out a few from a packet beside Hedwig's empty cage.  The owl looked disgusted so Harry put them back and unravelled the letter, ignoring the bird completely, because truth be told it gave him a seriously off feeling. 

**Mr Potter, that was insufferably rude.  I hope you understand that we will not tolerate manners of such sort.   **

    Harry scoffed as the lavish violet writing danced across the page.  It reminded him some what of Riddles diary; actually, it reminded him of The Marauders map more.  The way it had spoken to Snape back in his third year.

    Thinking of the map lead to thoughts of the Marauders.  That in turn strayed to Sirius.  Harry buried the thought and turned back to the parchment, somewhat less unfeeling than before.

Stop being such an old bore! The kids got style, I thought it was funny, I did tell you to tell him more that what you put, it's your own fault!

    The writing this time was in a sort of rose pink.

_Oh shut up the both of you!_

    This time the writing was in a blood red, with an elegant hand, the same one that had written the first letter.

_Mr Potter, there is much we ought to tell you, however we can not corresponds through post, it is most inconvenient, I wonder perhaps if you would be willing to meet us in person?_

    Harry thought for a moment.  Weighing up all he knew about these people; They had to be quite magically adept to create a letter like the one he was 'reading', there had to be at least three of them, or it was just one very clever person, and last but most important, they claimed to be his 'brethren' and wanted to 'claim' him whatever that was all about.  

    The letter had stopped there.  Harry picked up a quill and dipped it in some emerald ink before writing a decisive "No." underneath what had last been written.

    The parchment didn't move.  Harry stared at it disbelievingly, and then sighed again.  He seemed to do a lot of that. 

    "No."  He said it to himself, trying to work out how he was supposed to get the stupid bit of parchment to work, and was astonished when the paper replied.  

_That is most unfortunate; I know that Sirius would have been most happy to see you._

    Those words, those two little sentences were enough to pull Harry's whole being into focus.

    "Don't you fucking dare joke about that!"  He screamed, tempted to rip up the letter then and there, but he restrained himself, he would find out who this was before he did anything.

_Forgive me Harry, but I was not joking.  I would not do such a thing, but let me ask you something.  If I am wrong, you may ignore us, however if I am right, you must agree to our terms. _

    "Fine."  Harry snarled before he could think about it.  These…these, god he didn't even know who they were had no right to talk about Sirius, his Godfather, like he was still alive; they had no reason to mock his death, to pretend to speak for him.

_You loved him didn't you?  _

    The words were slightly hesitant.

    "Oh give the parchment a stuffed toy, it can state the obvious!"  Harry snarled as the words were formed.  He was standing now, his fists clenched, almost forgetting that he was yelling at a piece of paper.  "If that's all you can come up with then I'm afraid the deals off."

_You never told him.  You wish you had._

    These were statements rather than questions, and things Harry could find nothing to retort with.  The ink continued to write.

_You loved him as more than just a godfather, you loved him as a friend, as a lover would, as a soul mate would._

    Harry choked and sank back into the chair, the furious rage forgotten in favour of shock.  He had never told anyone these thoughts, he had never told anyone but his Dream.

_Am I right?_

    "How?  How do you?  How?"  Harry couldn't force the words, not for the life of him did he think he could say it out loud.  

_Because I know he loves you back._

    "He's dead."  Harry broke down, crying again, or just continuing to cry, he felt like he hadn't stopped crying since the day he had come back to number 4.  "He's dead, so stop acting like he isn't."  He pleaded, "Stop lying to me.  Don't do that to me."  He picked up the parchment and crumpled it in his fist, throwing it at the impassive bird.  

    Harry picked up his wand; even though his vision was blurred by tears, and pointed it at the bird.

    "I have no idea what or who you are, but get the hell out of this house and never come back."  The bird gave him a stern 'disapproving' look than only solidified Harry's suspicion that it was not an ordinary bird and left through the open window. 

    Collapsing onto his bed Harry tried to dry his tears in vain, and curled up into a foetal position.  He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep again, but considering he had spent his time almost solidly asleep he doubted he would be able to no matter how hard he tried.  

    He spun his wand around in his hand before an idea struck him.  He had heard the Medi witch often enough to know how to cast a sleeping spell.  It could be really, really dangerous if he messed it up he reasoned with himself.

    But He really couldn't find it in himself to care.  If he died, maybe he would get to stay with Sirius forever, and if he didn't, at least he would get to see him for a couple of hours.  

    "Sopor."  Harry murmured, mimicking to his best abilities Poppy's wand movements. 

*~*~*

_~Harry, Love what's wrong?~ _ Sirius embraced the crying teen, kissing the ruffled black hair as he rubbed soothing circles on his young loves back_.  ~Not now.~_  Harry said, burying his face in the familiar robes of his Godfather, _~I'll tell you later, but not now, I just want to stay with you for a while.~ _Sirius coaxed Harry's face up wards until there eyes met, he planted feather light kisses along the trails of tears until they had gone.  _~Ok, but promise me you'll tell me soon.~_  Harry nodded weakly.  

    Sirius smiled gently, before reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Harrys ear. Harry leaned into the touch before gently brushing his lips against his godfathers.

    Harry saw the same tortured smile on Siri's face he always did, he wanted more than anything to take away what ever hurt him so, but Harry couldn't wok out what was wrong, it was his own dream, so why did Sirius look so sad?

    He laced their hands together and pulled Sirius gently towards the rug in front of the fire place.  They didn't have long together.  And one thing Harry had learned from these dreams was to make every moment precious.

~*~*~*~Tbc~*~*~*~

Words:  1,263    


	4. Three Companions

**A/N:**  Well, I've been suffering from _'what the hell am I going to write next?!' (Doesn't that just suck?) syndrome, I have a ruff idea of what's going to happen, its kinda planned out, but I have no clue as to how I'm supposed to get there.  The next chappy will probably be more informative than this one.  _

Thank you so much for reviewing!  You guys kick so much ass!!!  I was grinning from ear to ear when I read the reviews!   

Big thanks to:  **Dadaiiro** ~ **Corgi ~ ****bec160 ~ **_OD Monkey _**~ ****Julianna**** ~ D.A annnnd ****The Tooth Fairy **

**_Chapter four:  Three Companions _**

    "Harry."  A hand reached out to shake the raven haired seeker as he slept.  Harry didn't move though, he was lost in bliss.  "Harry Potter, wake up."  The voice was smooth and calming.

    "He is so not gona wake up."  A twittering female voice chimed in as they reached the fifteen minute mark for trying to wake the boy up.  The man hovering over Harry looked mildly troubled.

    "Really Ethan, the boy is obviously irresponsible, I don't see why you are so intent on bringing him back, he obviously has no idea about us."  The third person in the room was reminiscent of McGonagall; she had grey hair in a tight bun on the top of her head and was the only one of the three wearing white. 

    "We have discussed this.  He is out future, he is suffering.  We help our own and therefore we will help him."  The man was tall, with flowing robes of deep burgundy velvet.  He was very regal, and looked out of place in the shabby little room.

    "He's cute."  Announced the bubbling blond girl, as if it was even half way relevant.  "He would look good with streaks."  Ethan just rolled his eyes.

    "Cissy now is not the time."  

    "Fine, fine.  But it's not like either of you are doing anything important. You have been trying to wake him up for ages, and I hate to say it, but you're getting no where." 

    "As much as I am loathed to agree with her, she is right.  This is getting beyond ridiculous, just wake him up." Ethan nodded and placed his hands above Harry's eyes, muttering softly in Latin.

*~*~*

Harry lay basking in the warmth of the fire, his godfather pressed flush against his back, Sirius' hands idly drawing symbols on the flesh of his hip.  Harry let his eyes drift closed.  Not sleepy, just contented.  ~I love you. ~ Harry whispered.  He wasn't sure Sirius heard him and for a while they just lay there, skin on skin, Sirius' breath tickling the fine hairs on Harry's neck.  ~I love you too. ~ Sirius whispered some time after.  Putting an arm around Harry, he clung to him.  ~No matter what, I love you. ~ 

*~*~*

    "Sirius," Harry murmured.  

    "Sorry kid, I'm afraid not."  Cissy smiled at Harry who looked around wide eyed.  He had just been ripped out of his dream; he didn't even have any warning, one moment he was happy, and the next he was pulled back to this, this sharp edged hell.  

    "Sirius."  He repeated, pulling his blanket close around him and huddling in the corner of his bed.  He was surrounded by three strangers, and he didn't have a good feeling about them.  He wanted to go back to the safety of his dream; he wanted Sirius to protect him.  Even as he thought this, he could feel the heat from the fire in his dream drain from his skin.  There was no one to protect him.  

    "Who are you?"  The man, Ethan was he smiled patiently.

    "I am Ethan, this is Cissy, and this is Antoinette."  The woman in white smiled at him, and Cissy grinned like a manic at the introduction.  

    "Why are you here?"  Harry inched away from the corner, feeling somewhat like a trapped animal.

    "We are here because you agreed to meet us; you said that if I was right that you would agree to our terms.  That is the only reason we were aloud through the wards.  Our terms were to meet you in person."

    Harry nodded dully.  These were the people that had talked about Sirius, who knew how he felt.  He had indeed agreed to their terms. Damn!  

    "Will you come with us?  Its nearing morning and we would like to leave before then."  Harry looked out the window and saw that it was still dark outside.  He scrambled off the bed and stood in front of Ethan, who was obviously there leader, and nodded his consent.  

    Anything for Sirius.  Besides, the wards wouldn't let any one in with bad intentions, so they couldn't be all bad.  Still, there was the comment about them only being aloud through the wards with Harry's agreement…  Better to take his wand just in case.

    "Fine, but can I get something before we go?"  

    Antoinette stretched out her arm and handed Harry his wand from the palm of her hand with an understated flourish.  

    "How did you get that?"  Harry seethed, examining the surface for damage.

    "She is _way powerful."  Gushed the blond girl, "It's creepy sometimes."  _

    "Come along."  Ethan glided to the door, opening it quietly, unperturbed by the show of mind reading from his companion.  Harry followed the old woman feeling warily boxed in, with Cissy taking up the rear. 

    The three companions were silent as they descended the stairs, ghostly in their footsteps; Harry not nearly as graceful squeaked on every stair down and winced at the door behind them out into the garden slammed shut.  He thanked God that his aunt and uncle now slept with ear plugs in because of Hedwig's' squawking.

    Out in the moonlight he could see the three better, he was awed by Ethan. He had long glossy black hair that fell in soft waves over his shoulders.  His skin was as pale as the moonlight illuminating it and his eyes were like liquid amber with black slits like something feral.  There was smudged kohl eyeliner accenting them, he looked truly ethereal.   

    Cissy was in a tight red corset, blond hair pilled in the top of her head with electric purple ends and full plum painted lips.  She too was as pale as the night, but seemed less grave as the other two.  Her skirt hung tight to her form and flowed over the ground, a slit reaching mid thigh.  She looked like she was attending a photo shoot than walking down a street.  

    The last made Harry nervous, she was an imposing woman and she didn't seem to like him much at all, she had barely said to words to him and she looked at him like he was three years old and completely incapable.  The only one of them in a robe, Antoinette was dressed in ivory white, Harry couldn't shake the feeling she looked like a corpse in funeral garb. 

    When they reached the border for the wards, a cold hand landed on his shoulder and Harry repressed a shiver at the light touch.  Ethan looked at him in a would-be-reassuring manor, and waved his free hand at the other two.  Antoinette promptly disappeared, followed by Cissy.  

    "Just relax Harry, this wont hurt a bit."  Harry instantly tensed; he was putting a lot of faith in Dumbledore's wards.  They were his only reassurance that these people weren't out to kill him.  

    He had the feeling of his insides being pulled away from him and the scenery around him faded to black, the last thing he was aware of was the hand leaving his shoulder and picking him up completely, carrying him somewhere.           

~*~*~Tbc~*~*~

Words:  1,183  


	5. Mirror Mirror On The Wall

**A/N:** Not really much to say, I've had this chapter finished for a while, I just don't like it.  After several attempts to re-write it, I'm just gona leave it at this and continue on with the story.  Feedback is adored, and I love each and every one of you that review, and even my ghost readers who read but don't review, thank you to all.  Hopefully the next chappy should be out within the week (If I get lots of nice reviews maybe sooner) 

Big thanks to: **Mandie****/Snuffles ~ ****ODMoNkEy~ ****Courtney ~ ****Dadaiiro ~** Ice** ~ **Moon Fairy2** ~ **Sirius' Secret Lover MB Sirius** ~ **Escuro de la Lus** ~ ****Kid Majere ~ **ddz008** ~ ****lizhowHP annnnd **Debs****

****

****

**_Chapter Five: Mirror Mirror On The Wall _**

    Harry woke up surrounded in soft midnight black sheets, in a divinely warm bed, feeling contented for the first time in an age.  He couldn't remember if he dreamed or not, _that produced an odd queasy feeling, was Sirius gone, had his dreams finally abandoned him too?_

    He opened his eyes slowly, letting them focus as best they could.  Once he had discerned the out line of a bedside cabinet he reached over and sure enough found his glasses.  Pulling them on he looked around.  His bed was a lavish affair, with black velvet drapes and ornately carved cherry wood.  The room its self was dusted in shadows, there was a bookcase, a vanity and a chest all in the same carved wood, a rich red carpet and a writing desk and wardrobe accompanied these.  The windows had heavy red material blocking all light.  The pitch was staved off only due to an oil lamp on the desk.  

    Harry threw back the sheets, and looked startled, he didn't remember changing, however, he was no longer wearing his own clothes but some dark green cotton sleep slacks and a matching top.  

    Padding around the surprisingly warm room he found robe hung on the front of the wardrobe.  Deciding it must be for him, considering the actual wardrobe was empty, he struggled into the gothic outfit, not unlike the one he had seen Ethan in.

    Harry estimated that he had been awake for an hour or so, however he couldn't tell what time it was because there were no clocks in the room and the curtains wouldn't open to see out side.  He had tried the door, only to have a mirror on the far wall tut at him telling him he was far safer inside the room for the time being.  

    Harry had considered this for a while before agreeing.  Not that he was in the habit of taking advice from bedroom furnishings, it just seemed like a smart idea, he couldn't find his wand and it seemed safer to stay somewhere you were relatively familiar with than gallivanting round god knows where.

    "I'm turning into a Slytherin!"  Harry muttered to himself in a fit of annoyance, there would have been a time in his life where he would have shot out of the bed still in the night clothes he woke up in and gone racings round, well, where ever the hell he was but now he was sitting bideing his time, doing next to nothing. 

    "There could be a lot worse fates."  The mirror replied, startling Harry. 

    "I can't think of many."  Harry murmured back.  "So, can you tell me where I am?"   Harry could have sworn he heard, actually _heard the mirror smile._

    "Now that's a Ravenclaw approach."

    "Excuse me?"

    "Well then, it's been a long time since I hung on a Hogwarts wall, but I can't imagine Hogwarts with out Ravenclaw house."

    "Yes, Ravenclaw is still there, but what do you mean, 'a Ravenclaw approach'?"

    "Well, if you were a Gryffindor you would have left the room already searching for a way out, if you were a Slytherin you would be analysing the room, weighing up everything you know about the people who brought you here and the situations surrounding it and such like, If you were a Ravenclaw, you would have asked me, or looked for a painting to get information from, a Slytherin wouldn't have done that for fear of being double crossed and Gryffindor would have thought I was automatically against them.  A Hufflepuff would have started yelling for someone, gone looking for a person, someone they could deal with face to face.  I would have said you were Slytherin, if not for your earlier comment, so I suppose you're Ravenclaw?" 

    "Gryffindor actually."  Harry shifted nervously, he had never met a mirror that actually knew things, they usually just went on about his hair and clothes and were as a group, shallower than a puddle.   

    "Really? I used to now some Gryffindors not so long ago, your not behaving very Gryffindor."  Harry just shrugged.

    "I'm pretty flexible."  

    "So you were asking something?"  The mirror prompted, sensing Harrys un-willingness to talk.   

    "Oh um what? Oh, yes, can you tell me where I am?"  

    "You're here of course."

    "That's not much help."

    "But it's not a lie either."

    "You're very odd do you know that?" 

    The mirror just chuckled, it seemed friendly enough to Harry, but all the same, if it couldn't answer his questions, there was very little point in talking to it.  He decided to try one more time. 

    "In relation to Hogwarts, where am I?"

    "Quite close actually."  Now he was getting somewhere. 

    "How can I get there from this room?"

    "I told you already, it wouldn't be safe for a mortal to go out of this room just yet."

    "But why not?" he was fast losing his patience. 

    "I can't tell you."

    "Fine."  Harry turned his back to the mirror and unceremoniously threw himself on the bed.  "This is just brilliant; the great Harry Potter won't even open an un-locked door on the advice of a mirror.  Snape would have a field day."

    "Say that again?"  The mirror sounder curious and just a touch excited. 

    "I said, 'Snape would have a field day.' Now leave me alone."

    "Not that bit, the bit before it."  Harry sighed.

    "'This is just brilliant; the great Harry Potter won't even open an un-locked door on the advice of a mirror.'"  Harry kept his voice monotone. 

    "You're Harry Potter?"

    "Yes, the great fucking-boy-who-fucking-lived-no-doubt-soon-to-be-dead."

    "As in son of James Potter, friend of Lord Sirius Black?" The mirror ignored Harry in favour of its own line of questioning 

    "Yes.  Wait, Sirius never told me he was a lord,"  Harry again latched onto his own favourite topic, he was still a bit shaken up from not dreaming about Sirius and had spent much of the past hour brooding over the subject.

    "Well he isn't officially but… maybe you should have a chat to Ethan, he can tell you about it, you'll find him around somewhere."

    "But I thought you said it was dangerous for me to go out side."

    "Well yes, but that was before I knew you were James Potters son, don't worry, no harm will come to you here, your free to wander the halls and do as you please.  I would recommend seeing Ethan first though." 

    "Right…Ok then, see you later."  Harry nervously edged to the door, he was well aware of how much of a bad idea this seemed to be, but then again, if Ethan really knew Sirius, there was a lot to gain in taking the risk.

    He turned the door handle and watched as the old door slid open flawlessly into a very Gothic Victorian styled hall way.  

~*~*~Tbc~*~*~

Words: 1,145  


End file.
